Cade Luv Story
by cadealltheway
Summary: Cade all the way! Will be future lemons but Cade romance love throughout with Tori troubles.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guise! I have been a cade fan all the way and I wanted to write a really good cade fanfic since I haven't really seen any good ones up. So prepared to be amazed!

~Cat POV~

"Vega, move your butt outta my seat!" seethed Jade. "Okay, okay!" said Tori with a worried look. Usually, I would tell Jade not to be so mean to Tori, but she was sitting next to me and I have a really big crush on Jade. Don't tell anyone! Jade would kill me.

"Hey Cat," Jade said softening her smirk a little. "Hi Jadey!" I said perking up. "Catt, I told you not to call me that many times," Jade said groaning. "But I like your nickname, it's soo cute!" I responded back. "Whatever," Jade said. Right at that moment, Beck came by to sit on the other side of Jade. I whined. "What is it Cat?" Jade asked half-heartedly. I was about to tell her about Beck sitting too close to her, but then I remembered that if I did, she would know about my secret crush. "Nothing," I replied. Jade just nodded warily. I was just annoyed that Beck got to sit really close to Jade and touch, but I wasn't really allowed to. Then, to prove my point, Beck spoke up.

"How's the hottest girl in school doing?" Beck chuckled. Jade smiled faintly. "Not so great, but maybe you could make my day better." She said. Beck just leaned in and started kissing her passionately. He was sucking _my _Jade's face off. I couldn't stand to continue watch them kiss anymore, so I jumped up and said I was going to the library to study. Once I was there, I began to cool down. It's not like I haven't seen them kiss before, just still not getting used to it. Then I realized that I had said my Jade. Jade isn't mine, if anything she's Beck's. I sighed it was gonna be a long day.

~Jade POV~

After I continued kissing Beck, I realized that Cat was nowhere to be found. I sighed. She did look a little upset when she left and Tori did nothing about that and she was supposed to be Cat's friend. I looked at Vega and she eyed me warily. Since Vega wasn't doing her job, then I was gonna do it for her. I stood up and told Beck that I would be back soon. Beck nodded and I saw him check Vega out from the corner of my eye. I frowned. Vega looked around uncomfortably, but mostly watched me walk away. I guess she was nervous that I would get back at her for Beck checking her out. I smirked a little. This was a little gesture from Beck that could have been innocent, but I would still have to talk to him later. With one last glare at Vega, I left to look for Cat.

~Cat POV~

I know that liking Jade is wrong in so many ways, but I have tried to get over her so many times. However, every time I try, my feelings for her just seem to get stronger. For example, I mean she is soo hot. How can anyone look at her and not think that. And don't get me started on her chest…

"Cat!" Jade's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Yea, Jade?" I asked getting confused as to why she was here and not making out with Beck. "Why did you run away when I was kissing Beck? I'm worried about you." Jade said with a sincere voice. I looked into her green eyes and felt mesmerized by them. Jade was so cute when she was concerned. Unfortunately, I had to lie in order to hide my crush. "Umm, I just remembered I had a test that I forgot to study for." I said. "Little Cat forgot to study for a test!" Jade gasped. I just blushed. "Well I'll help you study," Jade said. "YAY thanks Jadey!" I immediately felt better.

While we were "studying" I began to sit closer and closer to Jade. Jade must have noticed because she said, "Cat why are you sitting so close to me?" "I'm just so happy to have such a good friend and I feel like if I sit closer to you, I will get more good luck!" I improvised practically jumping onto her lap. "Okay but the period's gonna end in ten minutes." Jade chuckled. _That's more than enough time._ I thought to myself. Slowly, I put my hand on Jade's lap. Jade just smiled to herself. Did I say that Jade was really hot?

~Jade POV~

I admit I feel bad for ditching Beck to study with Cat, but she's absolutely harmless and adorable. Yes, I know I said Cat was adorable. I'm not completely heartless. Besides, we were doing it for a good reason- studying. However, Cat just seemed to get closer and closer to me while we were studying. She probably thinks that she'll lose me as a friend, which is almost impossible. We've been friends since second grade. She just put her hand on my lap to confirm my suspicions._ Don't worry, Cat. I'll never leave you. I'd rather leave Beck than you._ I thought as I smiled to myself. But I just realized what I had thought and stopped momentarily. I would never leave Beck, right? Then, the bell rang, so Cat jumped outta my lap. I almost didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to have a talk with Beck about him looking at Tori, so I sighed. Me and Cat didn't have any more classes together, so I just waved bye to her. She waved back and I swear her eyes were smiling with joy.

"Beck!" I called out to him and motioned for him to join me at the janitor's closet. He waved and smiled but quickly dropped it when he saw that I did not smile back. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked with concern which sounded kind of fake. "Why the hell were you undressing Vega with your eyes when I left lunch?" I know I was exaggerating put what he did was unacceptable. "I wasn't." He growled, all the niceness left his voice immediately like he expected this conversation. I raised my pierced eyebrow at him. "Oh you wanna play the 'I didn't do it game', but you obviously did?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm. This must have struck a nerve in him, because he immediately responded back, "Fine then. So what I did?" I looked back at him shocked. We usually had spats but they NEVER ended with him confessing. "You know what, bitch? We're through." I said storming out. "Wait, Jade! Are you really going to throw away two years for something this stupid?" He asked, reaching out to grab my arm. "Don't fucking touch me!" I growled. "Jade, "he started trying to find a point, anything to get me back. "How do I know you weren't making out with Cat?" He finished looking desperate. I stopped and turned around. "Are you fucking serious! Me making out with Cat? I'm not even bi! And Cat is straight as hell! Get the fuck outta my face!" I kicked him in the balls and felt satisfied when I saw him succumb to the floor. Mother fucker, making out with Cat, my ass. I thought to myself as I skipped school for the rest of the day. I went to the bathroom to think about my feelings for Beck. I didn't really feel sad, because I could sense this coming for a long time with the way he is always staring at Vega. But I contemplated what he said about me making out with Cat. I'm not gay, I think.

~Cat POV~

I didn't see Jade for the rest of the day which kind of worried me. However, during eighth period, I got a text from her saying, _Come to my house for a sleepover tonight? –Jade_. "YAY!" I yelped forgetting that I was in the middle of class. Everyone stared at me. "Sorry," I mumbled, blushing. On the bright side, I got to sleepover at Jade's house! I replied back, _kk _ in less than ten seconds. Maybe Jade goes to sleep braless…

AN: How was the first chapter? I hope it's not too shitty but more to come! All feedback appreciated especially constructive criticism. 1,415 words, whooo!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guise! Thanks for the reviews so far on my story. I will try to update twice a week, but no promises. I will never take a month, hopefully. Also, I will stop switching POVs so often, since it is kind of confusing. And yes, Cat is gay. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

~Cat POV~

I was so happy that I was able to sleepover with Jade! I haven't slept over at her house since she started dating Beck. And a whole night with Jade? I could never turn down that offer. I was practically bouncing out my seat as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I immediately noticed that something was wrong with Jade when I approached her car. Her eyes weren't puffy but she did have dried up tears on her cheeks.

"Jadey, what's wrong?" I immediately asked. "I'll tell you when you get to my house." She just dryly stated. "Aww, Jadey!" I whimpered, jumping into her lap and giving her a big hug while rubbing circles on her back. I blushed while rubbing circles on her back because I could feel her bra straps. "Just know that whatever it is, it will get better." I responded. Jade just nodded and gave me a sad smile that wouldn't reach her eyes. I don't think she even realized that I blushed. That's how distraught she was.

When we finally got to Jade's house, Jade just stepped out of her car and said nothing. I got my book bag and followed Jade to her room. When we were at her room, Jade asked me what I wanted to do. "Let's watch a movie." I suggested. I just wanted to cuddle with Jade, as wrong as that sounded, since she was obviously upset and I just took that to my advantage. So to cheer Jade up, I picked "The Scissoring" to please Jade. Jade just looked at my pick and smirked despite how melancholy she looked before. "Kitty watches horror movies?" She asked teasingly. I blushed and nodded. Jade just shrugged and put in the movie.

The movie was scary once it started. I whimpered on the other side of the bed and I shivered. "Cat, why would you choose this movie if you can't even stand the first minute of it?" Jade asked annoyed. I just sat closer to her and Jade smirked.

As the movie went on, I sat closer and closer to Jade until I eventually sat in Jade's lap, again. Jade just put her chine on my shoulder while watching the movie. I shivered at being so close to Jade. "Kitty, do you want me to just turn off the movie?" Jade asked with concern. "No, I'm just cold." I lied. To "prove" my point, I snuggled even closer to her. My face was practically snuggled into her boob. Jade just wrapped her arms around me squeezing me even closer to her boob while intently staring at the screen. I don't think she noticed how close I was to her breast. All I wanted to do right then was to be able to feel and taste her right there. I know that if I didn't leave right then, I would not be able to control myself.

I excused myself to the restroom. Inside Jade's bathroom, I looked in the mirror and realized how worked up and horny I was over Jade. What I did next was such a guy move, but I am a teenage with raging hormones and Jade is looking smoking hot today. So I took off my pants and started to jack off. I thought about how Jade allowed me to sit in her lap three times today, how she teased me and called me Kitty, and how I was really close to her boob. I tried not to moan really loudly as I cummed.

After I cleaned up my mess, I went back to Jade's bed. The credits had just started coming up which indicated that the movie just ended. "Jade, can you now tell me what happened to make you so upset today?" I asked Jade. Jade just nodded and started. "I broke up with Beck today because I saw him ogling at Tori. I know that we would eventually break up and I don't really feel sad, but now I feel kind of hallow because there's no one to protect me anymore." It hurt me how she could feel that way. I wish I could tell her that I would protect her, but I can't. "I'm sorry Jadey." I responded. "Don't be, Kitty. It wasn't your fault." She managed to say. "I luv that nickname!" I exclaimed. Jade raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Let's change and go to sleep. I don't really want to eat dinner, do you?" Jade politely asked. "Nope, sleep is fine." I replied. "Okay, you change on this side of the room and I change on that side." Jade said. "Kk, but don't turn around if you're don-"I didn't finish my sentence because I was too busy staring at Jade as she took off her shirt and bra. Her boobs spilled out and they were so big. My eyes went crazy, even though I only saw the sides of her breasts since her back was facing me. I felt a throbbing between my legs, but I just ignored it and turned around, so Jade wouldn't get suspicious. I quickly changed and faced her. "Can I turn around yet?" Jade asked. "Yes." I replied. Jade turned around and went to switch off the lights. We both went under the covers, and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I cuddled against her, dangerously close to her breast again. I really wanted Jade to be my girlfriend and show her what a good boyfriend would be like, since Beck wasn't a good one. I figured I would tell her about my crush tomorrow, since she's single now.

"Good night, Jadey!"

"Nite, Cat."

AN: How was this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Cat is such a naughty girl ;) Bet you didn't see that coming. Also, I finally put up an avatar, since Fanfic wouldn't let me the other day cause I'm new. If you haven't guessed already, yes this is my first fanfic :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I know that I said I would never update in a month, but they were all lies. I also said I would put up an avatar, but I didn't know how to #fail. I'm so disappointed in myself. I said I wouldn't do so many things, but I broke all those promises. The reason I couldn't update was NOT because I was busy or bored. In fact, nyc was hit by Hurricane Sandy, so no electricity. Then, there was a Northeastern Storm and power was out again. To top it off, my parents took away my laptop for no good reason. I probably won't be able to update until February or April. If you want to stop following my story, that is totally understandable, because I have been a terrible author. I sincerely apologize. Also, this story is up for adoption, so let your imagination run wild. That is all for now. Sincerely, cadealltheway.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey again. So, just so y'all know, I won't be continuing the story sadly :( I know I have disappointed many of you, but I just don't have the time or inspiration to continue. However, I have found someone who will adopt the story and that person is Amakatsu! Congrats on her new adoption, and I hope you guys will enjoy her version of the story better than mine. :)


End file.
